Celestial Knight Nadore
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50765 |no = 1052 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 178 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 17, 20, 24, 28, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 8, 5, 20, 13, 10, 8, 6, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107 |bb_distribute = 14, 7, 6, 5, 3, 19, 12, 9, 8, 6, 5, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107 |sbb_distribute = 13, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 18, 11, 9, 8, 6, 5, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A being always mentioned with the Sacred Lance. Though no official historical accounts tell of the appearance of a terribly powerful demonic beast and an evil presence that accompanied it, there is enough information scattered about to infer this indeed happened. However, absolutely no information on the damage they caused, nor on their ultimate fate remains. Those familiarized with the legends of the Sacred Treasures believe that Nadore was the one who defeated said evil, though through a historical tangent not recognized as canon. |summon = What is a Sacred Treasure? A meaningless question. Just like asking what a human is. |fusion = Those who already have power, always seek more power in the end. Please continue making me stronger. |evolution = Evolution has changed me. I've reached a new level. No more, no less. | hp_base = 3388 |atk_base = 1425 |def_base = 1335 |rec_base = 1251 | hp_lord = 4817 |atk_lord = 1900 |def_lord = 1781 |rec_lord = 1669 | hp_anima = 5410 |rec_anima = 1511 |atk_breaker = 2058 |def_breaker = 1623 |def_guardian = 1939 |rec_guardian = 1590 |def_oracle = 1702 |rec_oracle = 1906 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Radiant Deity's Law |lsdescription = 30% boost to HP & boosts Atk when HP high, boosts Def when HP low |lsnote = 0.5% boost to Atk per 1% HP remaining & 0.5% boost to Def per 1% HP lost |lstype = Attack |bb = Lance of Light: Caelum |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & boosts Light elemental damage |bbnote = 80% boost & 50% elemental damage |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Geirskogul |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, boosts Light elemental damage & damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge |sbbnote = 100% boost, 50% elemental damage & fills 4-6 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50764 |evointo = 50766 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50123 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Sacred Treasure Wielders |addcatname = Nadore2 }}